Love Triangle No, Rectangle
by FeltonFan988
Summary: Seamus has been in love with Hermione since his first day at Hogwarts. But what happens when Hermione and Draco Malfoy become an item? Cho loves Seamus, Seamus loves Hermione, Hermione loves Draco. A new law requiring wizards to attend college? Drama!
1. Infatuation Situation

Seamus Finnigan was going to be late. Scratch that. He was going to be extremely late; to his first class at Hogwarts! The clock struck eight. He quickened his legs to a jogging pace and meandered down the corridor to the lecture hall. Bursting through the stone doors, he interrupted the rather small professor.

"Now, now class." Professor Flitwick's voice quivered.

"Today we will be learning the art of levitation. Repeat after me, _Wingardium Leviosa_." The elderly troll swished and flicked his wand and the feathers levitated in mid-air. Seamus took a seat by a scrawny kid with raven black hair and an odd scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Hi" he gasped in his Irish accent.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan. Most people call me Shay. Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you Seamus, I'm Harry Potter." The boy replied.

Seamus managed to squeak out,

"Blimey! You are THE Harry Potter? Oh boy! Oh boy!"

Harry lifted his wand and spoke the incantation,

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The feather did not budge; it lay on the table, dormant and lifeless. Suddenly a white feather plume floated into the air. Flitwick cried,

"Merlin's Beard! Ms. Granger has done it! Hermione Granger has performed the spell successfully. 10 points to Gryffindor!" Seamus turned to Harry and the boys shared a toothy grin.

"She makes it look so easy. Allow me to try." said Seamus. He swished his wand and flicked the tip. There was an explosion and smoke engulfed the room. The other students glanced toward the source of the explosion to find Seamus' sooty complexion.

"Whoops" He whispered. Hysterical laughter filled the classroom as the students ridiculed Seamus' misfortune. Hermione walked over to the dumbstruck boy with a brisk cadence.

"Don't worry, let me help you." She took his wrist in her hand and guided him through the spell step by step. Seamus stared at the girl in awe. She giggled,

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Er…um..er…" Seamus stuttered.

"Uh, nice to meet you er..um..er.." Hermione laughed. She had the most beautiful laugh, melodious with a velvety tone to it.

"My name is Seamus. Seamus Finnigan." He said. The girl extended her arm for a handshake and walked off to her next class. At that moment, Seamus knew that he had fallen in love.


	2. R is for Roses Not Romance

**7 years later: **

Seamus Finnigan gazed into twinkling burgundy eyes. Spherical coffee jewels staring back at him.

"The truth is Hermione, I like you a lot. I've been in love with you since the first day of our first year. And the thing is, I would love it if we went to the graduation ball together. So will you?" He asked. Uproarious bursts of laughter broke out as the flushed brunette finished practicing his little speech in front of the mirror.

"Will you shut the hell up, Dean? This is serious matter!" Seamus exclaimed in frustration. Dean rolled his eyes,

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"This is my last year at this damn school. My last chance to ask out the girl of my dreams. And all you can do is tell me to straighten out my panties!" Seamus complained as a drop of spittle flew off of his tongue.

"I just thought that after eight years of admiring her from afar, you'd finally gather up the courage to ask her out!" Dean explained with a smirk. "You're Irish, aren't you? Why don't you just wear a shirt that says Kiss Me Hermione Granger! I'm Irish!"

"Well of course, you would never understand, Dean. You're a womanizer for god's sake!" His friend raised his hands in defense,

"Blimey Seamus, you've turned into Bridezilla." The infuriated and irascible Irish teenager playfully slapped his best mate upside the head and exited the Gryffindor common room. Seamus stepped into the main corridor and began his journey to Hermione's dorm. She happened to be appointed Head Girl. Not that the news came as a surprise to anyone. The big surprise was the Head Boy, none other than the infamous, seductive, sneaky ferret Draco Malfoy. Seamus hated the bloody git and hated the fact that Draco and Hermione shared a dorm. As he neared the hallway, Seamus heard the sounds of moaning and grunting, public displays of affection to say the least. He quickly scanned his surroundings. There was nobody in the broom cupboard, and no one sitting by the window. Then he saw a sight he never wished he had witnessed. There stood a couple having a full-on snogging session in a dark alcove. The girl had curly brown locks of hair and looked like Hermione! Seamus shook his head in disbelief. No, it couldn't be Hermione. Shocked and confused, Seamus dropped the bouquet of roses he had planned on giving to Hermione. The flowers seemed to fall to the floor in slow motion, a forgotten cause. Seamus rounded the corner and slammed his back against the ancient stonewalls.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. She scurried to the roses and picked them up.

"Draco, dear, look! Roses, my favorite!" she said in excitement. Draco? Seamus thought to himself. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were together? His worst nightmares had come true.

Hermione raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows,

"I wonder who left these."

"I dunno, love. Must've been Peeves trying to play a prank." Draco said.

She sighed wistfully,

"Well, whoever left them. That was really sweet."

Too bad the sweet moment for Hermione was a sour one for the heartbroken Seamus. He crept along the wall and hurried back the way he came from. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"No" he told himself, "You will not cry over a girl, Seamus. Suck it up." As he shuffled back to the Gryffindor tower he found himself face to face with Cho Chang. She looked concerned,

"Seamus, are you alright?"

"Erm..yeah. I'm fine." Seamus replied as he wiped away a tear from his face. He found it embarrassing that a girl had seen him crying.

"Let me guess, girl troubles?" Cho asked.

"You can say that again." He said.

"Well, I happen to have a vial of Felix Felicis. Would that help your problems?" She pursed her lips into a thin line. Cho held out the vial and Seamus took it without hesitation. He drank the potion in one gulp.

"How do you feel?"

"Loads better!" he exclaimed as he skipped off happily down the corridor.

"Thanks Cho! You're a great friend!" Cho faked a smile. If only he knew that she wanted to be so much more than just friends.


	3. Kudos to Felix

**Wow, 2 chapter updates in one day! I'm on fire :)**

Seamus had never felt so happy in his entire life. He was in a trance of cheerfulness and no one could break through his shield of glee. He skipped down the corridor, his uneven footsteps bouncing off the walls and producing a resounding echo. The giddy Gryffindor galloped all the way back to his curtained bed and plopped down on the mattress with a KATHUNK! Before he fell asleep, he felt something underneath his head. Cautiously reaching his arm behind his shoulder blade, Seamus plucked the envelope from the pillow and hastily opened it.

_Dear Seamus Finnigan,_

_It is our pleasure to announce that the Ministry of Magic has instilled a new College Law. This requires that all students from now on attend at least four years at a muggle college of their choice. Please list your top five choices of universities on the slip of paper enclosed and send it with your owl. Your applications will be completed by the Ministry and sent to the universities. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hogwarts Faculty and Staff_

As if by natural instinct, Seamus wrote Oxford as his first choice. He had a good feeling about the prestigious university; he felt that it was the perfect place to receive an education. (Though he had never given it a thought before) The remaining colleges he wrote down included Cambridge, Harvard, Princeton and Stanford. Seamus giggled with glee and clapped his hands together. His owl, Swoops flew over and Seamus placed the card within the bird's long talons.

"Off you go, Pip-pip cheerio!" he cried. Swoops took to the sky, quickly disappearing beyond the horizon of the gleaming full moon. Meanwhile, on the opposite end of the castle sat a girl with bushy brown hair, filling out a slip of paper that read Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard, Princeton and Stanford.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	4. The Luck of the Irish

**Sorry for the wait Crappy chapter? Yeah, I know. I'm a freshman in high school and I'm juggling precalculus, honors courses and extra curriculars at the same time. I'm just a really busy person. Leave a review! **

Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, the school had not exactly been in the best of shapes. The ancient Covered Bridge was in smithereens and the majority of the

walls in the castle had damage to a certain degree. Seamus kicked at the fragments of stone scattered across the floor; pretending to play football. He wondered why Americans called the sport soccer. After all, people did play the game with their feet. He rested his stomach on the rim of the balcony and leaned his muscular torso off the edge. As he scanned the horizon, he spotted the Quidditch Pitch. The stadium instantly reminded him of the World Cup four years ago.

"Mum!" he cried. "Is it okay if I grow shamrocks on the tent?"

"I don't see why not." She replied.

Seamus and Dean looked each other in the eye and shouted in unison, "Wicked!" The two boys began flicking their wands and emerald green clovers began to grow on the tent until it was barely recognizable anymore.

"And that, Dean. Is what I like to call a bit of Irish pride." Seamus beamed and eyed a motley trio walking in his direction. He spotted a four-leaf clover and plucked it from the ground.

"Hey look! It's Hermione and them!" Seamus said with excitement flashing through his eyes. He immediately waved them over.

"Ello Harry! Ello Ron!" Seamus turned his head to look at Hermione and was immediately mesmerized by her radiant beauty. She looked gorgeous yet sophisticated and he was completely at a loss for words.

"I-I-um. Hi." He muttered.

"Hi Seamus. Sorry, but we can't stay long. Ginny and Hermione are trying to catch a glimpse of Viktor Krum and we're supposed to follow them." Harry said the seeker's name with contempt.

Hermione shouted, "Bye Shay!"

"Wait!" he cried as he caught her by the arm. "I want you to have this."

Seamus handed her the four-leaf clover. Hermione beamed and gave him a flying hug. "Just what I needed! A bit of luck!"

Ginny cried,

"C'mon Mione! I hear that he has a six-pack and he walks around without a shirt!" Hermione winked at him and disappeared into the crowd. Seamus swore that his heart stopped for a few seconds.

Snapping out of reminiscence, Seamus couldn't help but realize that he would miss Hogwarts once he left. He felt his spine tingle as if someone was watching him. Quickly, he turned around to find Cho behind him.

"Ahh! Geez, Cho. Why do you keep appearing out of nowhere? You gave me a fright!" Seamus was exasperated.

"Shay, calm down! I came here to tell you that there's a Dumbledore's Army Reunion Party in the Room of Requirement today but obviously, you're not in the mood." She flipped her silky black hair and turned on her heels. Seamus panicked,

"No, Cho! Wait!" He grabbed her by the shoulder and noticed that tears were welling up in her eyes. Her beautiful hair seemed to shimmer in the sun and without thinking, Seamus pulled her head towards his and their lips met. Cho's arms slowly made their way up to his shoulders and locked him in an embrace. Seamus did the same. He never wanted the kiss to end; it was a moment of pure ecstasy and her lips tasted like cinnamon. The snogging continued until Seamus broke away.

"NO! WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT ARE WE DOING? I can't do this, I'm in love with someone else." He felt as if he had betrayed himself. Cho was stunned. She hadn't experienced something as magical as that since Cedric. The thought of him brought tears to her eyes as she realized that Cedric was probably watching her at this very moment.

"I get it, Seamus. Hermione's the ultimate prize and I'm just the roadblock along the way."

Seamus buried his face in his hands,

"No. You don't get it. It's just complicated, Cho. We can still be friends right?"

Cho scoffed,

"Well what do YOU think, Seamus? Just do me a favor and stay away from me, alright?" Teardrops rolled down her cheeks as her footsteps thudded on the floor, slick with rain. Seamus looked up from his hands to apologize to Cho but found that she was already gone. A pang of guilt stabbed through his heart for he knew that things would never be the same again.


	5. Sealed with a Kiss

**Note: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. Neither do I own A Very Potter Musical. (By the way, if you have not seen AVPM, check it out right now on Youtube! You're not a true Harry Potter fan until you see it )**

"Hermione!" Seamus called out. He could see the back of her head and her wavy, russet hair. He tapped her on the shoulder and was shocked to find that the girl had the body of Hermione and the complexion of Cho.

Seamus whispered, "What the hell?" Before he could react, Cho, (or was it Hermione?) had already pulled out her wand. She snickered, "_Avada Kedavra_!" However, a white stream of light erupted from her wand instead of a jet of lime green. He awoke with a start to find Dean shining a flashlight directly in his eye.

"Ow! Blimey, Dean! Turn that thing off!" Seamus winced and rubbed his eyes of drowsiness; his lovely little spat with Cho had completely drained him of his energy. He noticed that people were frantically rushing to and fro and around him. Disoriented and confused, Seamus croaked, "What's going on?"

"They're handing out the university results in the Great Hall right now! Hurry up!" Dean replied as he was carried away by a mob of excited students. Seamus leapt to his feet and followed them. His heartbeat quickened as he neared the Great Hall, he felt as if it would explode at any moment. To distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach, Seamus stopped in front of a tall bronze statue to gather his thoughts. The sculpture seemed to scowl at him as it held a model of Hogwarts in its right hand and a scroll of parchment in its left. He found it rather odd that the man was situated upon the back of a lioness; he had never noticed it before. A voice broke the silence, "That's the architect of Hogwarts." Seamus recognized the voice immediately. It was Hermione's. "Why is he sitting on the back of a lion?"

For once, Hermione Granger, the _insufferable know-it-all_ was speechless. "I-um. I actually don't know." She blushed and cast her eyes towards the floor. Seamus chuckled, "Well, I know exactly who it is! It's RumbleRoar, the headmaster at Pigfarts Academy of Starcraft and Space Magic." Hermione burst into fits of hysterical laughter. "Stop it! I'm laughing so hard that I can't breathe!" The laughing died down and an awkward silence settled in. "So." Seamus said hesitantly, "How've you been?" Hermione quickly replied,

"Quite horrible actually. Last night, I returned to the dormitories and…"

"You found Malfoy cheating on you?" Seamus blurted out. Hermione shook her head with disdain. "With Astoria Greengrass! Of all the girls in the world it had to be her!"

Seamus had to grasp his cheeks to keep a smile from creeping on his face.

"Bloody git. Are you alright?" Hermione smiled and insisted that she was fine, but the look in her gleaming eyes betrayed her words. "It's nice to know that I have someone I can always talk to. You know, Ron and Harry aren't always there when I need them." Seamus took one step closer to her. "I'll always be here for you Hermione. Just like you were there for me when I was being teased."

"You promise?" she asked as she extended her slender arm for a handshake.

Seamus whispered, "Promise." He took her hand in his, but instead of shaking on it, Hermione swooped in and kissed Seamus with a fiery passion. Seamus thought_, "Two girls in one day? This is mad!" _Hermione melted into his arms as his tongue explored her mouth, darting in and out. They pulled out of the embrace, panting and out of breath. Hermione winked at him. "Sealed with a kiss." They strode into the Great Hall together and sat down with their fellow Gryffindors. McGonagall marched to the podium and the golden owl on the front spread its wings in response. "Good evening, students." Her voice quivered. "Two weeks from now, you will be released from this haven into the real world. For the past eight years I have watched all of you grow into the person you are today." She choked back tears. "We have prepared each and every one of you for success. Class, make us proud and carry on the Hogwarts legacy." Applause came from the students as McGonagall finished her speech. "Please come forth when I call your name."

"Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Congratulations, you will be attending the University of Nottingham." The students whooped and hollered for their friends as they were called up, Harry and Ginny were going to Yale in the states, Neville to a school of Botany in New Zealand, and Luna and Blaise were admitted into Cambridge. McGonagall declared, "Ah yes! Last, but certainly not least. Can I have Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang and Seamus Finnigan?" The group of four sauntered up to the front of the Great Hall. "Aha!" McGonagall exclaimed with excitement. "Congratulations! You four are attending Oxford University!" Seamus was shocked and stared at Professor McGonagall with his mouth agape. Had he just heard her right? Did she just say Oxford? There was a great silence, and then the Hall erupted with a deafening applause. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, "This is so exciting, Seamus! We're going to Oxford together!" Seamus hadn't heard a single word Hermione said. "Hermione, I don't feel so good." And with that, he crumpled to the floor.

_Dear Mr. Finnigan,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted._

_The Oxford Department of Admission would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to Oxford University, one of the most prestigious schools in the world. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Throckmorton-College Dean_


	6. Hippogriff Hottie

**I am SO VERY EXTREMELY sorry for not updating this story in a while. I had writer's block and I could not decide what I wanted to happen next! **

"Seamus? SEAMUS!" Hermione cried.

McGonagall shook him, "Mr. Finnigan! Are you alright? Mr. Finnigan!" She managed to get him off the floor and laid him on the Hufflepuff table. Soon enough, every person seemed to be calling his name, whirling into a cacophony of voices. Seamus's head was spinning; any little sound gave him a debilitating headache. He slowly opened his eyes; the Great Hall was now dead silent. Seamus attempted to stand on his feet but staggered and fell back onto the table. There was the sound of doors clanging against the wall and in rushed Madam Pomfrey.

"Where is the boy?"

"Right here, Poppy." McGonagall pointed in Seamus's direction.

"I think he passed out from a wee bit of shock."

Pomfrey dashed past McGonagall.

"Alright, let's fix you up."

"N-No! I don't think it's necessary, I'm fine." Seamus had acquired an irrational fear of medical caretakers ever since a nurse had tortured him when he refused to let her draw his blood.

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Madam Pomfrey scolded him.

"Please remove your shirt and robes. I'll need to check your heartbeat and blood pressure."

Seamus laughed, "My what?" The prefects quietly ushered the rest of the students from the Great Hall.

"Your shirt Mr. Finnigan, quickly!" Seamus unbuttoned his cloak and pulled off his grey sweater, revealing his gorgeously muscular abdomen. He blushed when he noticed Hermione discreetly staring at his naked torso. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall noticed this as well,

"Ms. Granger! I suggest you leave Seamus alone for now; you may talk to him later."

"Oh, right. I'll be going now." She was blushing furiously.

Seamus protested, "No! She can stay."

"Velly well." McGonagall said in her usual whimsical tone of voice and marched out of the hall. Madam Pomfrey began to check Seamus's body temperature with an unusual device that looked like a clear plastic stick with a cord attaching it to a small box.

"Nurse Pomfrey, why are you using a muggle apparatus?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think it's called a sermometer or something." The nurse replied.

Hermione glanced back down at Seamus's six-pack and raised her eyebrows.

"I know it's a THERmometer. But why?"

"Some new Ministry law requires magical nurses to receive muggle training in medicine." She yelped. "Merlin! Your temperature is 98 degrees!"

Hermione was startled,

"98 degrees? That's not possible; it's almost the boiling point!"

Seamus smirked, "You see Madam Pomfrey, Hermione thinks that I am smoking hot."

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, "Oh! It's in Fahrenheit right now. Tricky muggle machinery." After she listened to his heart and examined his blood pressure, Pomfrey made a clucking noise and told Seamus he was free to leave. However, Seamus wasn't quite finished with teasing Hermione. As he put his sweater and robes back on Seamus inquired,

"Enjoy the view?"

"View? What view?"

Seamus grinned, "You were completely and totally checking me out."

Hermione stuck her nose in the air, "I've no clue what you're talking about."

"Just admit it, you enjoyed seeing me shirtless!"

"Okay, I admit it. You have a…nice figure."

"Really? That's it?"

"FINE! YOU ARE SEXIER THAN A HIPPOGRIFF!" Seamus pretended to stumble over his feet and landed on his knees. Hermione quickly rushed to his side,

"Merlin's beard Seamus! You need to be more careful."

Clutching her delicate hands, Seamus raised them to his lips, and planted a kiss on both of them.

The brunette giggled, "Shay, what are you doing?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you please go to the Graduation Ball with me?" He paused, "As my date?"

Hermione pecked him on the cheek; "I would love to go to ball with you!" She paused and whispered in his ear, "Does this mean that we're-you know, going steady?" Seamus nodded vigorously and she beamed with pure delight. Suddenly, Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and jutted her lips in a way that looked like she was pouting.

"What's the matter, love?" Seamus asked.

The Gryffindor princess replied, "Oh, it's just that the ball is two days away and since I wasn't planning on going, I haven't bought a dress yet."

Seamus scoffed, "That's not a problem at all, I'll just take you dress shopping at Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Hermione's face lit up with joy,

"Really? I've never been shopping with my boyfriend before, not that I've had that many. Draco would have never-" Hermione chose not to finish her sentence; Seamus gave her a puzzling look, "Draco would have never what?"

She laughed nervously, "Nevermind! I've forgotten what I was going to say."

"If you say so." Seamus cleared his throat, "Where should I meet you in Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"How about one o'clock at Madame Puddifoot's?" Hermione replied.

Seamus winced; he hated that place, the overabundance of pink was absolutely repulsive.

"Madame Puddifoot's you say? Er-okay, I'll see you there, then."

"I'm just joking, Seamus! Only dimwitted dimbos actually go there. As for us, we'll be going to Westfield Mall." Hermione declared proudly.

Seamus breathed a sigh of relief; at least they weren't going to Madame Puddifoot's. "Sounds great. Er-Hermione?"

"Yes, love?" she replied.

Seamus hesitated, "Since we've got tomorrow all planned out, I was thinking maybe we could do something special today."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Hermione tilted her head suggestively.

Seamus whispered his answer in her ear; Hermione smiled mischievously. As Seamus led Hermione up the moving staircase to the currently vacant Gryffindor tower, Draco sat on the top floor observing the two lovebirds. A heart-wrenching pain seared through him as he realized he had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. There was so much he needed to tell her, the Irish pyromaniac obviously made her happy and he was glad Hermione had finally found a way to cope with her pain. Draco spoke in a soft undertone; "I'll be waiting for you angel, but not forever." He whispered to himself as a tear slid down his cheek, "Not forever."

**PLEASE REVIEW :) Your input means a lot to me!**


	7. Shopping,Sex,and Other Scandalous Things

**Whoo hoo! I've finally finished this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been so extremely occupied!**

**~Moonflower~ I'm so glad you enjoyed this fanfic! I love Seamus and Hermione together as well; I think they have terrific chemistry. Happy reading! ~FeltonFan~**

"What do you think of this one?" Hermione stepped out of the dressing room in a pure white, ruffled one-shoulder gown.

Seamus grinned, "Love it." Hermione had tried on at least fifty dresses thus far and Seamus had liked every single one of them. He was trying his best to be patient despite the fact the he absolutely loathed shopping.

Hermione scoffed, "You said that about the last fifty dresses I tried on!" She turned to the mirror; running her hands down the side of her figure to smoothen out the ruffles.

"But it's the truth, you look absolutely stunning." Seamus said.

Hermione shook her head, "It's too flamboyant. I need something that's vibrant, but not pretentious, something unique, but elegant and classy at the same time. "

"Something like that?" Seamus pointed to a ruby red bandeau dress with jeweled roses sewn into the bodice.

Hermione gasped, "Would you please get it off the rack for me?"

Seamus leapt up from the sofa and retrieved the dress. Hermione slammed the slatted wooden door and threw on the red dress. She opened the door a crack and stuck her head out, "You're going to love it!" Hermione chimed in a singsong voice. Seamus' jaw dropped as his girlfriend emerged from the dressing room; the dress was practically made for her. He could hardly believe his luck.

Hermione spun around, "So?"

"uhhhh.." Seamus murmured.

She frowned, "Is it really that bad?"

Seamus shook his head, "No, it's perfect." Beaming, Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dressing room with her.

She smirked, "Could you unzip me?" Seamus reached for the small zipper and gently pulled it downwards, revealing a small portion of her back. He tugged the metal piece even more until her whole back was exposed. Seamus' fingers touched Hermione's smooth flesh, his fingers a whisper on her skin.

She shuddered, "Seamus-" He took her waist and turned her around to face him. Slowly, Seamus leaned his body into hers and their lips met. He kissed her harder, slamming Hermione's back into the adjacent wall.

She gently pushed his chest away from her, "Seamus, we can't do this here."

He gazed into her eyes teasingly, "Why not?" He leaned down to kiss Hermione's neck and she moaned with pleasure.

"This is a bloody closet, we can't do it in a bloody dressing room!" Hermione protested. Seamus placed his finger to her lips, "Don't worry about it, love."

She bit her lip, paused, and then smiled mischievously. To Seamus' surprise, she let her dress fall down to her feet. Seamus's heart leapt into his throat and his knees went weak with excitement. Maybe shopping wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Crystal Clear

Draco waited in the shadows outside the Slytherin dungeons; his blond hair glinted brilliantly despite the darkness of the corridor. _CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK._

The sound of high-heeled footsteps echoed through the empty hall. As the rhythmic clicking neared him, Draco emerged from his hiding spot. He seized the person by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"Draco?" Astoria cackled, "What a lovely surprise!" Draco remained silent, trying to keep himself from strangling the life out of her. Astoria didn't seem to pick up on the social cue. She rubbed her hands on his chest, "Miss me much?" Draco's vision was obscured in the dark, but he could sense Astoria's face contorting into a seductive pout. He shuddered violently. "Oh Draco." She purred, "Don't deny…the pleasure." Draco was fed up; he drove her back into the wall, knocking the wind from her lungs. He whispered harshly, "You're going to talk to Hermione and tell her the truth. You hear that, you bloody git?" Astoria coughed, "What truth? That you're absolutely mad for me?" Draco slapped her, "You tell her the actual truth, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Run and tell your daddy?" Astoria smirked. "-report you to the Ministry!" Draco finished.

Astoria mocked him, "Oh, would you have a look at this! Draco Malfoy, ex-death eater, thinks he can flounce his way into the Ministry of Magic and everyone will believe every single word he says."

"You know that I'll do it, Astoria," said Draco. He pulled out his wand and jabbed the tip into her throat. Astoria winced, "All right, fine. I'll talk to your precious little mudblood. What's in it for me?"

"NOTHING!" Draco spat. Astoria laughed, "My, my. Aren't we touchy?" She pulled him closer to her; Draco could smell her breath, which reeked of firewhiskey.

"How about this. I talk to the mudblood, and in exchange, you offer me….sexual pleasure." Astoria hissed.

Draco was indignant, "You either talk to Hermione or I'll report you to the Ministry, got it?" Astoria shrugged, "Crystal clear." She slid past Draco and licked his ear. Draco shouted after her, "If you don't do it, it'll be crystal clear when you're rotting away in Azkaban!" He waited until her footsteps could no longer be heard. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Draco sank to the ground and buried his face in his hands. "Brilliant." Draco sputtered with sarcasm, "Just brilliant."


End file.
